Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Switchy
by writingXmusic
Summary: A mermaid princess awakens fully when she's fourteen. Lucia was a normal school girl until she meets a prince who saved her life, from drowning.


Go easy on me this is my first fan fic

Chapter 1 ~The Beginning~

"Dad, I can't see anymore seashells! And we live on the beach!" Lucia yelled loudly

"You'll find some, don't worry!" Dad yelled back

Dusk was creeping its way up, and Lucia was looking for seashells to decorate her pin up board in her room, she loved the ocean and everything about it.

"Aha, found a ton" Lucia smiled widely as she scooped them up and let them drop into her bucket.

"Lucia, let's go back now dusk is coming"

"Sure" Lucia nodded

On their way back, to the house, Lucia couldn't help noticing this feeling, it was a feeling of being scared of leaving the sea and sand.

~But I'm going back home, the sea isn't my home~ she thought to herself

Somewhere In The Sea…

"I can feel it, she's beginning to awaken her true destiny"

"I know, a mermaid awakens her power when she's around the age fourteen"

"It's been fourteen years, please come back home soon Princess Lucia"

The three figures stared at the glass crystal ball.

* * *

Chapter 2 ~The Meet~

The light shined through Lucia's window and slowly came into her eyes, she tossed and turned so the light couldn't get through but there was no escape. Her room was now illuminated with the sunshine.

She slowly got up from her bed and put on her denim shorts, pink and white stripped t-shirt, a grey short jacket, her pink shell locket and white sandals. Lucia tied her shoulder length dirty blonde hair in two loose ponytails held by grey silver-ish ribbons.

As usual she would go to the beach and say 'hi' to the same people, but today was different. She saw a teenage boy with fiery red surfer looking hair and dark amber eyes, he was most likely her age, but she had a strange feeling she knew him from somewhere.

Red Hair Guy POV

I fished out my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Hanon, Rina, Gaito, I found her" I said as I spoke into the phone.

"Are you sure it's her?" I heard the three asked.

"I'm sure" I answered back as I spoke into the mobile phone.

"Ok, we'll meet you at the beach" Gaito stated.

"Yeah, see ya Kaito" Hanon chripped.

I snapped the phone shut, shoved it back into my pocket and stared at the sea, it was quiet until I heard soft singing coming from the peak. It was the girl I saw earlier.

I casually walked to the peak and greeted her by saying.

"Yo"

"Hey" she answered quietly with a smile.

"The names Kaito Domoto, yours?" I asked friendly like.

"Lucia Nanami" she said as she shook my hand "What school do you go to?" she asked me.

"Selbra Junior High, Class 8-C, I'm starting tomorrow" I answered back.

"Your in my class, I could show you around if you want" she casually said still with the smile.

"Sure" I shrugged.

Lucia stared and looked at the sky and the sea, that's when I notice she was wearing a pink shell-locket, like Hanon and Rina wore.

~It has to be her~ I thought.

"Where'd you get the locket?" I asked curiously.

"Huh, oh… this old thing I've always had it since I was a baby" she told me. "Oh, I gotta go, see ya at school!" she waved as she ran down the peak, but before she could make it, she tripped and fell into the ocean.

"KYAAA" I heard her scream.

At this point Rina, Hanon and my twin Gaito came and the four of us dived in to find Lucia.

~Normal POV~

The four dived down into the water to search for Lucia.

Hanon turned into a aquamarine mermaid whilst Rina turned to a green mermaid. Kaito and Gaito just stayed normal but they had prince like costumes.

Kaito's one was a light red one with a white scarf covering his face from his cheeks to his chin, his eyes turned a crimson color, and his hair turned a few shades darker and grew a bit longer.

Gaito had the exact same one as Kaito but his one was a dark red and he had a black scarf, his eyes turned into a icy blue, his hair turned a more grey-silver than silver now.

They twins both had a mark on their foreheads but you couldn't see it since it was covered by their bangs.

The group swam and swam that's when they saw something glowing a faint pink light. They swam towards the light and found Lucia floating around.

"C'mon we have to bring her back to the surface" Rina commanded but it wasn't boss like, it was more like panicking.

On their way back up Lucia's eyes opened a little,

~Lucia's POV~

I'm in the ocean, and I see four figures an aquamarine haired figure, a green haired figure, a silver head and a red headed one, that I've sworn, I've seen them before but where?

~Normal POV~

They were on the surface now, but on the more isolated area of the beach.

Lucia's eyes opened slowly,

"Where am I?" She coughed, she tried to sit up but she lied back down and saw the four people she saw just a while ago in the sea they were fuzzy and three of them went back into the sea. The only one left was the red headed one,

"Whoever you are, thanks so much" she thanked as she sat up properly and hugged him lightly.

"No problem, remember this when ever your in trouble I'll be there" he responded, the next thing that happened, Kaito took off his pendant with a silver chain, a rectangular container and placed it around her neck.

"Gotta go" he said as he walked into the sea and dived deep down.

Lucia stayed there stunned, looked at the sea and made her fingers curl around the pendant, he gave to her.

* * *

Chapter 3 ~School And The Mall~

~Another boring day of school~ Lucia thought as she walked on the way to school, she noticed a red headed guy by the gate with three more people an aqua headed one, a green headed one and one with silver hair.

"Hey, Kaito" Lucia cried

"Hey, Lucia, these are my friends Hanon Hosho and Rina Toin" he pointed at the two of them, Lucia smiled and they smiled back. "and this Gaito my older twin brother" Lucia smiled at him too and as a response he smiled back. "Guys, this is Lucia, Lucia Nanami"

"Nice to meet you" Lucia greeted

"You too" Hanon said as she shook Lucia's hand

"Ditto" Rina said smiling

Gaito was about to say something, when he noticed that Lucia was wearing a pink locket but that didn't surprise him, he saw it on her yesterday. What he was surprised at, was she was wearing her brother's important pendant.

**~Why is she wearing that~ Gaito asked telepathically to his younger twin brother **

**~Wearing what~ Hanon butted in **

**~Yeah~ Rina asked as she added herself into the conversation**

**~The Pathelassa Light Pendant~ Gaito answered easily**

**~Oh, you noticed~ Kaito asked innocently**

**~OHHHHH, Kaito your in TROUBLE~ Hanon sang playfully**

**~Hey, it was just for her to heal~ Kaito defended however he wasn't telling the truth**

**~You have to get it back, I have mine you should have yours~ Gaito accused loudly in their thoughts**

**~You don't have to yell~ Kaito shouted**

**~You have to get it back, ask her now~ Gaito told him**

**~I can't~ Kaito responded quietly**

**~And, why is that~ Gaito asked wanting answers looking serious**

**~It's just she doesn't know, that I'm the one who saved her, she thinks I'm a normal human, not a Pathelassa Prince who has a twin bro whose one too~**

**~What could happen if you tell her?~ Gaito asked in a frustrated way~**

**~Don't you remember the legend what happens when we reveal our identity~ **

**Gaito thought about it**

**~Oh, yeah we turn into sea foam, but she isn't human?~ Gaito added**

**~I don't know, I just want to be on the safe side~ Kaito objected**

~~~~RING~~~~

"The bell, let's go to class" Lucia said running

**~?CLASS?~ The group shouted telepathically **

**~Great I thought attending class in the ocean world was bad, I never thought that they would have them in the human world either~ Gaito complained**

**~I KNOW~ The other three whined **

"What are you guys waiting for? Christmas?" Lucia teased

The four started running.

~Class~

"Listen up" the teacher started saying " we have four new students, please introduce yourselves"

"I'm Hanon Hosho" Hanon said cheerfully

"Rina Toin" Said Rina flatly

"I'm Kaito Domoto" Kaito told the class casually

"And I'm Gaito Domoto, Kaito's older twin brother"

"Ok thank you, um…" She said as the tapped the tip of her pen on her chin "Kaito can you take the seat next to Lucia" All the boys groaned at this since Lucia was the most prettiest girl in the class "Gaito you can have the seat next to Kengo, Hanon have the seat next to Nagisa and finally Rina please take the seat next to Masahiro." The teacher ordered them.

**~Nagisa, do you think it's them~ Masahiro asked **

**~It has to be, my Octavia powers are telling me they are~ Nagisa answered**

**~Same, my Vernusan powers are telling me the exact same thing~ **

**~But how come Lucia is wearing the Pathelassa Light Pendant around her neck?~ Nagisa asked**

**~I dunno, but I think we should watch them~ Masahiro told the dark blue haired male**

**~Agreed~ He said to the dark green haired male.**

~Kaito's POV~

Class was so dull, I glanced over at Lucia, and she was hiding her face by putting an opened book in front of her and slept her head on the wooden desks. She looked peaceful sleeping like that but little does she know that she has a great power inside her that she sealed away in her heart for years.

~Normal POV~ AFTER CLASS~

Kaito got up and walked over to Lucia's desk and asked

"Had a nice nap?" Kaito teased her

"Yeah, if class wasn't so boring, I wouldn't have fallen a sleep" Lucia told him as she rose from her desk

"Hey, Lucia" Hanon started "Me and Rina were wondering if you wanna come to the mall with us"

"Okay" Lucia shrugged "See ya, Kaito, Gaito"

**~AT THE MALL~**

"Oh, isn't that pendant CUTE?" Hanon exclaimed

"Ehm" Lucia mumbled quietly, she busy thinking of the boy who saved her yesterday, since that day she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Speaking of pendants, Lucia, where'd you get that pendant" Rina asked as she pointed at the silver chained pendant.

"Oh, this well can I tell you guys it, in secret" Lucia whispered as she dragged both of them to an ice-cream shop.

"Well," she started softly "Yesterday I fell into the sea and I was suddenly bounded by pink glowing mist, after a minute or so, I was knocked out cold, I must have regained consciousness some time later, cause I saw four figures while I was still in the ocean"

"What did they look like?" Rina asked

"Well, everything looked fuzzy, but I saw a aquamarine haired, a green haired, a silver head one and a red headed one, when I was back on the beach three of them left and only the red headed remained, he had fiery red surfer hair and purple – red-ish warm eyes, he whispered stuff and the next thing I knew I had this pendant around me, it has a mark over here" she holds it in front them to see "I swear I've seen it somewhere"

Before, one of them could say anything the waiter came to take their order,

"One bubble-gum please" Lucia ordered

"Um, Cotton Candy please" Hanon said

"And one mint please" Rina asked

When the waiter finished writing down their order, he left.

"So, basically you fell in love with the guy who saved you?" Hanon asked

Lucia blushed a light crimson "I never said that but… you could say that" not wanting anyone to hear

Little did she now that Kaito and Gaito were eavesdropping behind a decorative plant

Hearing this made Kaito blush too.

Gaito and Kaito started walking away and pretending to notice the girls when they entered the ice-cream shop.

"Hey Girls" Kaito greeted as he walked towards them

Lucia turned her head since her back was facing him "Oh, hey, what brought you guys here?"

"Just thought of coming here, heh, heh" Gaito lied with his eyes closed, scratching his neck and laughing nervously

Before they could say anything else the Black Beauty Sisters came bursting in front of their table, everybody was screaming evacuating the shop.

"Hello mermaid princess" Sheshe said as she walked to them, the sound of her heels crunching with the ruble.

"Yes, hello" Mimi added while smirking, who followed Sheshe's actions

"What are you talking about?" Lucia asked in a loud scared voice

"Oh, and you must be the pink pearl princess of the North Pacific Ocean" Sheshe announced

"We thought we'd never find you" Mimi laughed

"Especially, since you've been hiding from the sea world for fourteen years, your whole kingdom was worried sick, thinking you would never awaken your true purpose" Sheshe bitterly confirmed to Lucia

Lucia was left standing alone standing there being confused, Kaito, Gaito, Hanon and Rina were running where, Lucia couldn't spot them.

**~Guys we have to transform now~ Kaito told them**

**~Yeah, Lucia doesn't how much trouble she's in~ Hanon said **

~Aquamarine Pearl Voice~

~Green Pearl Voice~

~Gaito Pathelassa Transform~

"Kaito, what are you wanting for TRANSFORM!" Gaito yelled

"I can't, I don't have my pendant" Kaito told them, and looking worriedly

"Well, at least change to your sea form" Rina scoffed

"Okay" He snapped his fingers and he immediately transformed into his dark blue prince costume.

The four ran back to where Lucia was, she was being squeezed by a slimy purple tentacle

"KYAAA" she screamed

"Leave her alone!" Kaito ordered loudly

Lucia's eyes opened a little, and right in front of her were the boy who saved her and the three who she saw in the sea, her heart jumped with joy when she saw the red headed boy.

"Girls do it" Gaito commanded as he and Kaito stood in front of the duo.

Hanon and Rina nodded with smirks on their faces

~Sh-sh-sh- Shake it up

You gotta change it up!

And if the days not right?

Just brush it off tonight!

Put on the attitude!

Your pocket mood

And when you've had enough

Sh-sh-sh- Shake it up

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up

Shake it up

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now

Shake it up

Shake it up X2 ~

The two sisters squealed and screamed in pain, vanishing into nothing, Lucia landed on the floor. Kaito was the first one to react.

He picked Lucia up in a bridal style way, and brought her to the beach.

"Huh, why am I at the beach?" she asked herself. She sat up and saw the boy who saved her. "It's you again?"

"You remember me, huh" Kaito asked with a smirk

"Yeah and I saw you just a while ago, you saved me again" she said as she hugged him

"Didn't I tell you I'll be there whenever you're in trouble"

"Um…here" Lucia handed Kaito, his pendant.

"Thanks" Kaito took it and placed it around his neck

"Can I ask you a question," Kaito nodded "Who are you?" Lucia asked him looking directly into his eyes.

"I can't tell you that, but you'll find out soon enough, Princess" Kaito told her as he stood up and walked into the sea, leaving behind a confused Lucia sitting on wet sand, watching the sunset alone.

~What does he mean by _'Princess'_~

* * *

Chapter 4 ~Secrets~

~Kaito POV~

"Hanon, Rina you have to tell her about the mermaid stuff" I said whispered since we, were at the schoolyard.

"We will, but how about, the Pathelassa stuff" Hanon assured me

"I want her to figure that out herself" I said softly

"Hi, guys" Lucia was running towards us

"Hey" I said

She looked at me strangely

~Lucia POV~

I looked at Kaito, then all of a sudden a image of the boy who saved me replaced him. I shaked my head, the image disappears but then my eyes rested on Kaito's neck, which had the exact same pendant the boy who saved me has.

"Um… Kaito where'd you get the pendant" I asked nervously

"This…This old thing I got it, since…" Kaito stammered, not knowing how to reply

"Since he was a baby" Gaito cut in

"You have one too, where'd _you_ get it" I raised an eyebrow

Kaito, Hanon and Rina's sweat dropped

"Um… since were twins I got mine when, I was a baby too" Gaito finished

"Oh" I said but I bet I sounded dumbfounded

~Normal POV~

"Lucia, me and Hanon need to talk to you" Rina called

"Sure, since school's over, I guess we could go to the beach to talk" Lucia insisted

"Perfect" Hanon murmured to herself

~At The Beach~

**~Kaito, Gaito where are you guys~ Hanon asked them**

**~In the sea~ Gaito answered**

**~Good~ Rina told them**

**~Make sure she doesn't see you~ Hanon cut in**

**~Got it~ Kaito said as he rolled his eyes**

"Lucia" Rina said calming looking at the sea "Hanon and I are mermaids"

Lucia looked confused but then started laughing her head off, like there was no tomorrow.

"Lucia, Rina's telling the truth" Hanon interrupted

"Prove it" Lucia trying to say in between fits of laughter

Hanon and Rina jumped into the sea and popped their heads out of the water.

Hanon's aqua hair grew longer and turned lighter she wore two gold starfish in it one bigger than the other, her honey brown turned a baby blue , she was wearing a light blue sea shell bra and she had an aqua tail.

Rina's dark green grew longer, her grey eyes turned into emerald green, she wore light green seashell bra and her legs turned into a seaweed green tail.

"See Lucia, we never lied to you" Hanon said softly, swimming closer to Lucia

Lucia started taking steps backwards

"Lucia, we're not going to hurt you" Rina said calmly

"What do you want from me then?" Lucia asked quickly "I mean, why else would you tell me this"

"Because we're on a mission, which is looking for and returning the North Pacific Ocean Princess back" Hanon explained, eyes closed

"What does she have to do with me?" Lucia asked

"The, princess we're looking for is…" Hanon stopped not knowing Lucia will react

"Who, who, who?" Lucia begging for an answer

"You" Rina finished for Hanon

Lucia thought for a moment, then all of a sudden she got a flashback,

~"I can't tell you that, but you'll find out soon, Princess"~

End of flashback

~Is that what he meant by, princess, then that means he knows, but then who is he?~ Lucia mentally asked herself

"Then, how come I've never turned into a mermaid when I went into water?" Lucia questioned hands on hips

"Lucia, get into the water," Lucia followed what Rina commanded her to do "Then, relax and say 'I, Lucia Princess Of The North Pacific Ocean, Keeper Of The Pink Pearl, have returned to fulfill my destiny by protecting the seas'"

Lucia, repeated the words then all of a sudden a pink blinding light surrounded her.

~Lucia's POV~

Warm pink light surrounded me, when the light vanished, my legs morphed into a magenta tail, I was wearing a light pink seashell bra, my dirty shoulder length hair, grew longer and ended where my ankles should have been, my hair wasn't dirty blonde anymore it was now a platinum blonde, held in two high pigtails, and thanks to the reflection of the water I could see that, my chestnut eyes turned to an ocean blue color.

"Whoa" I exclaimed trying to get used to the feeling of having a tail. "So if I get into water I change into this?" I ask.

"Exactly" Hanon chimed with a wink "C'mon Rina, let's show her how to swim mermaid style!"

Rina nodded with a smile.

We dived down and I was surprised how everything was so crystal clear, instead of the fuzzy human version, I normally would have. And, it felt weird since I didn't have to hold my breath either.

It felt so unreal and magical but it wasn't a dream it was reality, it felt like I could swim down there forever.

~Kaito's POV~

Gaito and I were hiding behind rocks and coral. Searching for the trio. That's when I spotted Hanon and Rina with a new mermaid, she had her platinum blonde hair tied in high pigtails, light blue ocean eyes, a magenta tail and was wearing a light seashell bra. Even though the physical appearances were different, I could tell by the smile it was non other than, Lucia.

Now all you have to is figure that I'm the Prince you're looking for.

* * *

Chapter 5 ~A Valentines Dance To Remember~

~Lucia POV~

"School" I murmur to myself, as I walked through the school gate. That's when I notice a poster that caught my eye 'Valentines Dance' it said in big letters.

"Oh, oh" I spoke to myself, this is the time of year when my desk will be crowded.

~In the Classroom~

Just as I thought, tons of guys are waiting for me at my desk, I try to sneak away but one of the guys managed to spot me.

"Hey, Lucia you busy tonight?" He asked me

"No, but I don't even know if I want to go to the dance anyway" I replied

On the other side of the room Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Gaito, Nagisa and Masahiro are huddled up as if they were making sure no one could hear them. I could've gone there and talk to them but instead I had to be stampeded by most of the boys in my class.

~Kaito POV~

"Kaito, just ask her already!" Nagisa encouraged his me.

"What if she says 'no'" I countered.

"Do it" Gaito interrupted "If you don't I will" Gaito teased.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll try" I gave in.

"What are you waiting for?" Masahiro asked impatiently giving him a push.

"Kaito, c'mon get it over with" Hanon rolled her eyes.

"We know, Lucia she won't let you down and if she does she'll let you down gently" Rina said giving him a prep talk.

I looked over at Lucia, some guy got hold of her wrist but she just kicked the guy's knee using her heel and snatched her arm back.

Their sweat dropped except for Rina's who seemed shocked.

"Sure, she will" I said sounding nervous.

"Just do it" They all shouted at me.

I breathed and started walking my way to Lucia's desk, the guys were now deciding to give up, so it was easy to get there. She was sitting on her chair, her head in her hands, it looked like as if she was waiting for someone specific to ask her.

"Hey" I said casually

"Hi" she said but it sounded extra happy, cheery this morning than usual.

"I was thinking, if you had someone to go with to the 'Valentines Dance'?" I asked nervously.

Her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I would like to go with you" she replied with a smile.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What time are you picking my up?" she asked.

"6:30pm?"

"Great" she smiled happily.

I walked back to my friends, I couldn't get the smile off my face.

~6:30pm~

~Normal POV~

Lucia just finished getting dressed, she was wearing a rosy pink strapless dress, the dress ends above her knees, the top was skin tight, the bottom goes puffy, she straightened her hair so her hair doesn't curl at the end, so now it ended mid-back, she put a red rose barrette on the right side of her hair, she wore ruby red earrings, a gold chained pendant with a gleaming red ruby, she slipped into her dark magenta open toed high heels. Lucia stepped back to see her reflection in her mirror.

~Perfect~ she thought as she smoothed the dress.

"Lucia!" she heard her mom call.

"What?" Lucia asked loudly, while she applied shiny, clear Claire's lip-gloss.

"There's someone her waiting for you" As Lucia heard this she finished applying her lip-gloss and started applying blush quickly and snapped the compact shut.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lucia yelled as she sprayed her strawberry scented perfume and ran down the stairs without tripping over.

"Kay bye, mom" Lucia said quickly as she stepped outside kissed her mom on the cheek, and shut the door.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Nanami" Kaito said before, Lucia shut the door.

~On The Way To School~

"You, look great" Kaito complimented.

"Thanks, you do to" Lucia said, he wore a pitch-black tux with a black bow tie and a rose in his pocket, blushing she took hold of his hand.

~School Gate~

There were students everywhere and some of them were even waiting by the school gate to see if, Lucia was going to come.

"Oh no, hide me" Lucia whispered quickly, hiding behind Kaito.

"Why?" Kaito asked bewildered.

"Look, in front of you" Lucia whispered as she pointed her index finger at the large group of boys at the gate.

"What's your scheme?" Kaito questioned "You do realize you have to stand up to them sometime"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll try it today"

The duo, walked towards the gate. Most of the guys gasped when they saw Lucia holding Kaito's hand in hers.

"Why is Lucia holding Domoto's hand?" she heard a guy gasp.

"I'm so jealous" another one stated.

Lucia just walked passed ignoring every comment and rolled her eyes.

Once they finally reached the hall, she found Hanon, Rina with Nagisa and Masahiro, dancing together.

"Wanna dance?" Kaito asked

Lucia nodded

Both of them got onto the dance floor and started slow dancing to 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift

~This is one Valentines Dance I'll remember~ Lucia thought

~10 minutes later with Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro sitting at one of the tables~

"Lucia, I'm surprised you here!" Lucia immediately recognized the voice, no one else's voice could be as cold as ice and sting as painful as venom at the same time.

"Mikaru…" Kaito heard Lucia muttered bitterly, "Me too, what do you want, Amagi?"

"Nothing" She shook her head, her chestnut hair swished as she did it. "Just asking, why did you bother coming here, you never know, you could start a stampede."

"Jealous, much Amagi?" Lucia smirked, she was always entertained seeing Mikaru jealous.

"Pffftttt, me jealous why?" Mikaru letting a fake laugh "Besides we wouldn't wanna go back to the 'Sakaiya' situation would we?" Mikaru blackmailed.

Lucia's eyes widened, "Shut up, Amagi" murmured quietly.

Mikaru just grinned at her accomplishment.

"What was that, Lucia, I didn't quite catch that?" Mikaru teased.

Hanon stood up and said "She told you 'Shut up'"

"This has nothing to do with you" Mikaru said wanting them to back off.

"Amagi, why don't you just leave me alone, your like one of those stray puppies" Lucia commanded looking the other way.

"Did, you just call me a dog?"

"If the shoe fits" Lucia turned and glared at the brunette.

"Hpmh" Mikaru couldn't think off anything to say so she just twisted her heels at them, and walked back into the crowd disappearing from their vision.

"Who was that?" Rina questioned Lucia, who was sipping her strawberry smoothie.

"Oh, her, Mikaru Amagi, we used to be best friends, but she got jealous or something, so we became enemies and now were just like this, she can be harmless sometimes" Lucia confirmed

"More details" Hanon snapped and clapped her hands.

"Fine yeesh" Lucia groaned

_~Flash Back~_

_It was freshmen year, Lucia was sitting on her chair, staring out of the window watching the waves coming in and out. That's when she felt a tap on the shoulder, it was a girl with brown autumn leaves colored hair that ended above her shoulders, she had bright bronze colored eyes, she was a few inches shorter than Lucia, and it appeared that she was new._

"_Hey, I'm Lucia, I'm guessing you're new?" _

"_Y… Yeah" The mystery girl stammered "I'm Mikaru"_

"_That's a nice name" _

"_You think so?"_

_Lucia nodded_

"_Thanks"_

_The rest of the day Lucia showed her around the school. Mikaru was happy that she found a friend like Lucia._

"_Hey, Lucia do you wanna become best friends?" _

"_I'd love to!" _

"_Then, its settled" They both hugged._

_Everything went well from that point a year passed, Lucia and Mikaru were partners for everything, and they helped each other whenever one's in trouble everything went fine, until…_

_A new student came called Sakaiya came along he had soft blonde hair that came above his shoulders, his eyes were a green-grey eyes. He was told to sit next to Mikaru._

_Lucia saw in Mikaru's eyes she was head over heels over for him. _

_During class Lucia tossed a note to Mikaru saying_

_~I'll help you get 'em~_

_Mikaru looked at Lucia and smiled as thanking her, in return she got a wink from the blonde._

_So after class Lucia went to Sakaiya and said _

"_Hey, your Sakaiya, right?" Lucia asked. _

"_Yeah, and you must be Lucia, all the guys are talking about"_

"_Heh, yeah you'll get that a lot"_

"_You know, Lucia, Mr. Right could be right in front of you" he flirted as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, when Lucia realized what he was trying to do, she was tried her best to get out of the position, which was putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away from her, but failed when Mikaru saw and got the wrong idea, she pulled Lucia to the corridors and said._

"_Lucia, you said you were gonna help get him, not you getting him!" Mikaru cried, tears fell of her pale cheeks._

"_Mikaru, listen I wasn't, I wa-" she was cut off._

"_Lucia, this has happened so many times in one year, all the guys I had a crush on, always hit on you, the never bothered looking at me, while you were around!" Mikaru accused. _

"_Mikaru…"_

"_I don't wanna be your best friend anymore, just leave me alone!" more fresh tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, she just left the school to go home, every since then Lucia and Mikaru have always been in separate classes._

_End Of Flash Back_

"What happened to, Sakaiya?" Rina asked curiously, Kaito wanted to know too, since he has an un-admitted love for Lucia, but he knows that Lucia only loved his Prince form.

"Him, oh, he's Mikaru's boyfriend but he still tries making me go out with him but always fails" Lucia explained easily and simply.

"Someone's cheating!" Hanon playfully teased.

"Hello, Lucia-Chan!" a mysterious voice called her.

"Oh, no" the gang heard her mutter under her breath.

Lucia turned and saw Sakaiya wearing a cream white tux with a black bow tie, and a white lilly in his pocket.

She glared at him and cut him before he could say a word.

"What now?"

"I was just wondering wanna dance?"

Kaito eyed him evilly.

"No" Lucia answered, as she sipped her smoothie.

"And, why may I ask?" Sakaiya asked trying to be polite but inside he was devastated, even though he has been rejected by Lucia numerous of times, each time he was rejected felt, worse than the last one.

"Because, I don't feel like it and a have a date anyway"

"Hmph, oh hey, you guys are the new guys right, well besides Nagisa and Masahiro?" Sakaiya asked.

"Yeah" Hanon replied sourly.

"Hey, Sakaiya, its been a while, so how's Mikaru?" Nagisa asked.

"She's fine but I was planning to break up with her tonight" Sakaiya explained.

Hearing this made Lucia almost spit out het drink, "Why are you planning to do that" Lucia gulped.

"Because, there's someone better, and who's your date?" Sakaiya questioned putting Lucia on the spot.

"It's, Kaito" she answered easily, sipping her drink at the same time.

Sakaiya turned to Kaito, shook his hand and pulled him over to a corner and whispered in his ear "I have to tell you, you're lucky, but you're just a rival to all the guys"

Kaito smirked and saying "Of course, I know that, but its clear who's gonna win her in the end"

"Don't get too full of yourself, my friend" Sakaiya laughed but quietly so Lucia couldn't hear their conversation since she was only two meters or so away.

The rest of the night was a typical valentines dance, it ended at 9 pm.

Lucia and Kaito were sitting on grass in the park, near Lucia's house.

"Hey, Lucia?" Kaito broke the silence.

She hummed to let him know she was listening, while staring at the bright starry sky. "Do you like someone?" He asked.

"Well," She blushed, a blush, Kaito found cute. "There is, he saved me from drowning a couple of days ago"

"So, he's a life guard" Kaito assumed but he knew it was, him who saved her.

"Ummm, no, I did research when he gave me this pendant that looked a lot like yours when he saved me, and it said it belonged to a clan called the Pathelassa Clan, who lives in the sea, and I'm assuming by his outfit he's the prince"

~She's so dense, when would you ever encounter two guys with the exact necklace~ Kaito growled at this thought.

"Kaito, you ok?" Lucia asked with concern.

"Your, in love with a fairytale, I mean seriously, you believe in people who live in the sea, what next fairies? You were probably hallucinating" Kaito struck nerve.

Lucia couldn't believe what she heard, "I don't about you but I'm leaving" She stood up dusted, her dress and left.

~What a great way of ending the night~ Kaito thought as he slapped his forehead, he looked at Lucia who was walking back to her house alone, not turning back, not even bothered to even glance back at him.

He sighed ~What have I done?~

* * *

Chapter 6 ~Forgiveness, Hints And Giving Up~

It's been two days since Lucia and Kaito had that disagreement, non of them contacted or interacted with each other since then.

It was a Monday morning, Lucia was walking to school she was at the gate when she saw Kaito, he looked her way but she just turned away.

Kaito walked towards her, but Lucia just walked into the school to avoid him. When she reached her desk she slumped down to it.

"Hey, Nagisa" Masahiro called.

"Yeah"

"Is it me or does Lucia-Chan look depressed than usual" he explained.

"Yeah, it does"

The two continued observing Lucia, she just kept staring at the window as if she was the only one in the room.

Kaito walked into the classroom and came beside Lucia, she looked at her desk and said.

"Yeah, what do you need, notes or anything" She asked him, she took out her notebook, fiddling with her notes so she could avoid eye contact with him.

"No, I just came to say sorry about the disagreement this weekend" He apologized.

In return she smiled softly and got up to hug him. Kaito just stood there surprised, he could smell her fruity scent and her soft dirty blonde hair tickling his cheek.

"Apology, accepted" Lucia whispered in his ear.

After a minute or so, Kaito didn't hesitate to hug her back.

~I don't know what to do~ Lucia thought to herself ~Who do I love? Kaito or that Prince~ as her grip on Kaito got tighter.

~After School On The Beach~

Lucia was sitting on the wet sand, watching beautiful sunset. Everything was quiet and breath taking. Until she saw the water rippling, she ran into the ocean thinking it was her prince but instead it was a vampire.

"Who are you?" Lucia asked.

"Lady Bat" He answered.

"Then, why are you wearing a skirt" Lucia's sweat dropped.

"Never mind that, now would you like to come to my master the Black Beauty Sisters"

"Never, Pink Pearl Voice!" Lucia screamed.

Her hair turned her mermaid type hair, her eyes turned florescent baby blue, her outfit was a dress, which had different shades of pink, the top was skin tight and started going puffy at the bottom and she had frilly pink boots.

"Pitchi Pitchi Live Start"

~The only thing that our hearts are made of

Are the acts of forgiveness and love

The only thing real

When push comes to shove

Are the acts of forgiveness and love

Cuz in the end no one loses or wins

The stories begin again and again

With forgiveness and love~

Lady Bat was screaming his head off, covering his ears with his snow white, pale hands, trying to block out the singing.

~Other Side Of The Beach~

Kaito and the gang could hear faint singing and screaming from a far, so they ran to see what was going on.

On their way there they transformed, if it was a water demon.

When they came to the scene they saw Lucia singing off a sea demon.

~ Don't believe it when you lose your faith

Another moment is a moment to wait

I can't tell you what the future holds

Or how to live

All I know is what these bright lights

Of my life again and again

The only thing that our hearts are made of

Are the acts of forgiveness and love

The only thing real

When push comes to shove

Are the acts of forgiveness and love

Cuz in the end no one loses or wins

The stories begins again and again

With forgiveness and love~

"Love Shower Pitch, how bout' an encore?" Lucia winked as she finished the song.

The four stared at Lucia with awe, the song she sang had so much emotion. Lucia looked to her right and saw the gang.

"Hey, guys" She smiled as she transformed back to human form.

"Hey, Lucia, do you mind, me, Rina and his twin have to discuss some stuff" Hanon pointed to Rina and Gaito, then dragged them into the sea.

"Hey, guys don't leave me" Kaito complained but they were already out of his sight.

Lucia, who found this cute, giggled. "You know you remind me of someone" Lucia said getting serious.

"Who?" Kaito asked.

"A dude from my class" Lucia replied easily.

"Here's a hint, I may be far but I'm always right next to you" Kaito hinted with a smirk, while he moved a strand of Lucia's hair to the side.

"What do…" Lucia was about to finish her sentence but Kaito put his index finger on her lips to hush her. Lucia was blushing a bright crimson. "I'll always be there with you, you just need to notice it" he explained soothingly. "There's a thing I want to ask you" Kaito took a breath and stared into Lucia's chocolate brown eyes, "Are you sure, I'm the only one in your heart?"

Lucia's eyes widened, she was torn between Kaito and The Prince she didn't know how to reply, she opened her mouth about to say something but before she could,

"See you tomorrow, Princess" Kaito winked and dived into the sea.

Lucia was left there, she fell on her knees, crying into her hands, confused and torn.

She sat up and stared at the sun as it was setting lower and lower, she said something that surprised her.

"Kaito" she said softly, she stayed there on the beach watching the sun set and the waves coming in and out, until it was nighttime, and she sang one more song before she left.

~Well it's good to hear your voice

I hope you're doing fine

And if you ever wonder

I'm lonely here tonight

Lost here in this moment

Time keeps slipping by

If I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side

Oooohh I miss you

Oooohh I need you

And I love you more than I did before

And if today I don't see your face

Nothing's changed, no one can take your place

It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before

And I'm sorry it's this way

But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay~

Kaito, who was witnessing this in his human form, ran up to Lucia and said,

"Lucia you better get home, even though its spring, it's still cold at night"

"Kaito" she murmured quietly as she faced him. "I'm fine, I'm not cold at all" She shivered.

"C'mon, here" He put his jacket on Lucia, to keep her warm.

They both walked back to Lucia's house.

"Kaito, remember the guy, I told you that saved, me" Lucia started.

"Yeah?"

~I can't believe it, she figured it out~

"Maybe, I've been breathing to much sea salt, it's possible I was hallucinating" Lucia's voice sounded as if it would break, and it also sounded like she was trying to convince it herself, tears streaming down her cheeks.

~Lucia your giving up that easily~

"Besides, I learned to love a guy in my class" Lucia said with a smile, removing her tears with the back of her hand.

"Who would that be?" Kaito questioned, curiously.

Lucia stared at him directly into his dark hazel eyes and said in a soft voice "His name is, Kaito Domoto"

They were only a few centimeters away from each other and Kaito closed the gap by hugging her and said into her ear.

"I love you too"

They pulled apart, stared into each other's eyes and ended the night with a kiss.

Lucia and Kaito parted, she unlocked the door and slipped herself inside.

But before shutting the door, she pecked Kaito at the edge of his mouth.

"Sweet Dreams" Lucia shut the door.

"You too" Kaito said to himself and walked back to his house, where his brother was probably waiting for him.

~10 minutes later~

Lucia's POV

~Kaito's probably home now, I'll send him a text~ I mentally talked to myself.

I was about to start my message, when a crash, a scream and a shot.

My legs ran down my stairs, the scene was devastating, I sank to my knees. My head in my arms crying on the floor.

Mom and Dad were lying on the floor, drenched in rose red blood.

"Mom, Dad?" I whimpered quietly as I continued to cry alone in the cold, dark house.

Everything seemed cold and dim without the two most important people in my life.

"We did it" I heard a voice in the distant, high heeled shoes click-clacking against the wooden floor, all of a sudden it all went quiet, the only sounds were my the sounds of my cries.

I found a letter in my Mom's hand, I slowly took it away and gasped as I read the letter.

"I knew it" Fresh hot tears, appeared down my face, while I looked at my parents lifeless faces.

* * *

Chapter 7 ~A Couples Feeling~

It's been two weeks since, Lucia's parents died, she didn't tell anybody, apart from her family, she didn't want a funeral it would only upset her more.

Lucia and Kaito were walking hand in hand on their way to school, smiling and laughing with each other.

Most of Lucia's fan guys were surprised and were envy, at first they thought it was a dare or something because every guy and girl knew Lucia wouldn't be a meter less next to a guy.

So one of them asked, while Kaito went to get his books from his locker.

"Lucia-Chan, are you doing a dare, that you have to be a couple with Kaito or something?"

"Well" She started quietly, while she blushed, "We are a couple"

"Wha-" The fan boy tried to speak, but little did Lucia know the rest of the fan boys were listening behind the corner, so they fell on the ground with a thud and all screamed "WHAT!"

"Hey, Lucia were gonna be late" Kaito grabbed Lucia's hand and ran with her to their class, "Did you tell them?"

"Yes, and they took it better than I thought" She giggled happily.

When they reached the classroom, the news spread as quick as butter on bread.

All the girls were congratulating her, but of course, not Mikaru she just stood there with Sakaiya with sour looks on their faces. For two different reasons, Mikaru was just sick of Lucia's happiness. While, Sakaiya was jealous of Kaito.

All the guys patted Kaito on the back saying how lucky he was and all the typical things you would get if you were dating the most popular and prettiest girl in the class, well actually grade.

~After School~

"Lucia, lets go to the beach" Kaito called.

"Sure"

They both ran, hands entwined and smiles on their faces.

Lucia and Kaito sat on top of the peak, the place where they first met, and they walked on the shore.

"Kaito, I have to go to California for something, for a week or so" Lucia broke the silence as the watched the sunset.

"Oh, are your parents coming?" Kaito asked.

Everything turned silent.

"Lucia?"

"About them, they died a couple of days ago" Lucia cried "Two women came I think I heard high heels when they left, and shot them, I heard a crash first, then a scream, then a gun being shot, after all of that, I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and the next thing I knew they were on the floor lifeless" Lucia's eyes flowed with tears.

"Think about this, would your parents want to see their brave girl, crying like this" wiping her tears away.

"Their not even my real parents, I found a letter written by them before they died, I was adopted, no one told me" Lucia buried her head into Kaito's chest, crying her eyes out. "I'm going to California to clear my head, that's where they first took me"

"I understand, but promise me you'll come back" Kaito pleadingly asked.

"I, promise" Lucia sniffled as she kissed his cheek.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

~Next Day~

The whole class asked questions about where Lucia went.

"Kaito!, where's Lucia?" Hanon questioned.

"California" Kaito confirmed.

"Why?" Rina asked.

Kaito told them about Lucia's parents and why she was going to California.

"Guys, look what I found, on Kaito's massages while he was eating breakfast" Gaito waved the text massage in front of their faces.

Kaito lashed out to get it, but failed, he lashed out again and was able to snatch his phone away from his twin. It read.

_Dear Kaito,_

_I made it in California, and apparently its sunny here, which is just perfect. I promise I'll text longer next time cuz I'm a little tired from the trip._

_Miss You Love, Lucia_

Kaito just smiled at the letter happy to hear she's safe and sound.

Chapter 8 ~ Kaito's Nightmare~

~Kaito POV~

I slumped myself onto my bed and slowly drifting to a deep sleep.

~Dream~

_I see, Lucia on the beach of California, I'm running up to see her but a hand is reaching to her and she's being dragged into sea, no one else is around and I hear her scream, I try to move but I can't._

_The very last words that came out of her mouth were "KAITO!"_

I wake up screaming my head off. Gaito barged into my room with a broomstick.

"What happened?" He waved the broomstick in the air.

"Just a nightmare" I glugged down my bottle of water, which was nest to my bed "But it seemed so life like" I continued to tell him about my nightmare.

"Call, her to make sure, I'll call Hanon and Rina to come here" Gaito said trying to be helpful.

I dialed the number, which Lucia typed in one of her text massages.

"Hello, Manager Of The Cali Sun Hotel" A woman said happily on the other end.

"Hi, is there someone staying there, by the name Lucia Nanami?" I asked.

"Hmmm, yes there is she left her room card with me, but she hasn't come back to the hotel since this morning" She informed me calmly "There was also a commotion on one of the beaches, a girl possibly sixteen was pulled into sea" she continued.

"Do you have a description of the girl?" I asked panicky.

"Yes, she had dirty blonde hair up to her shoulders which curled at the back, she wore red ribbons in them and she had dark chestnut colored eyes" as the woman described the girl, I ticked off the way Lucia looked like and the girl on the beach and Lucia were a match.

"Thank you" I said before I hung up.

I heard talking coming from downstairs in the kitchen.

Hanon and Rina have arrived looking sleepy, very sleepy and grumpy how the were pulled over to our house. Gaito just finished telling them what my nightmare was about, they just yawned and said it could've been just a nightmare.

"Any luck?" Gaito asked wanting to prove them, they might be wrong.

"Yes, there was a commotion on California beach and that girl happened to look like Lucia, and the manager told me Lucia, went out and gave her card key to him and she hasn't been heard or seen since this morning and the commotion." I explained worriedly.

"We have to get there" Hanon shouted.

"Hanon, calm down" Rina said soothingly "Lucia's gonna be fine"

"You don't understand" Hanon said looking everyone in the eyes "I've been to the black beauty sister's castle, they captured me, but I found a way of escaping but I left Karen, Seira, Noel and Coco. I didn't feel good and now I wanna free them and Lucia back" Hanon was shredding tears, when she told the memory.

"She's right we have to get everyone back, but to defeat the sisters, we have to get two more people, they have a clan like ours" Gaito added.

"You don't mean-" I started but Gaito cut me off.

"Yes, the Princes of the Octavia and Vernusan clan"

At this point there was a knock on the front door, when Gaito opened it, there right in front of them was Masahiro and Nagisa.

"We thought you would never mention us" Nagisa teased.

"He's right, we were losing our patience" Masahiro added.

Hanon, Rina and I walked to hallway and heard our conversation on the way.

"What do you mean?" Kaito questioned.

"Will this clear it for you?" Masahiro asked "Ready, Nagisa?"

He nodded.

~Nagisa Octavia Transformation~

~Masahiro Vernusan Transformation~

The four of us stood dumb struck.

Masahiro had a green prince like costume with a mark on his arm, he also had a dark green scarf covering his cheeks to his chin, his eyes turned into a more apple green and his hair turned lighter, like a clover color.

Nagisa, had a light blue prince costume, he had a navy blue scarf, his eyes turned sky blue, his hair turned into a baby blue, he had a mark on his leg.

"N, No, No way…" The group stuttered in disbelief.

"Since were here, we might as well start our mission, eh?" Nagisa trying to avoid our stares.

Chapter 9 ~Starting The Mission And Being Betrayed~

* * *

~Normal POV~

The six, started swimming to find Mimi's And Sheshe's Castle, Hanon was lead the way since she's been, in the castle herself.

And thanks to Hanon's leadership, they've found the Castle less than two hours.

They followed, Hanon into a secret passage, which she used to escape.

Still, in their mermaid form, they made their way into the gigantic building.

"Whoa, this place is huge" Nagisa exclaimed loudly, very loudly I might add.

The other five quickly put their hands over his mouth, so they wouldn't get caught.

~Somewhere Else In The Castle~

Ready everybody, the guests are hear" Sheshe asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Lady Bat your up first, then Alala, Dark Lovers your after her, Lahua you come up, then everyone has to be gone cause we have our secret weapon right here, which is last but not least Lucia." Sheshe explained to the group of villains.

Then a girl entered she had light blonde hair, so light it almost looked white, they were put into high ponytails, the hair was supposed to be pink with light pink seashells, but instead it was black with pink spikes, her eyes were a cold icy blue, she was in a super idol form, pink and black, which is where the white should have been, that girl was non other than Lucia.

"Ready?" Sheshe asked

"Yes" Lucia nodded.

~Meanwhile…~

"How are we going to find her?" Rina asked "This place is huge"

"Follow the tracks" A voice hollered.

The gang, turned, shivers trickled down their spines, it was Lady Bat.

"Where's Lucia?" Hanon asked pleadingly but also bravely.

"That's for us to know and you to find out" Came her answer.

"We're serious" Kaito screamed, light came out of his forehead so did Gaito, and Nagisa had light shining from his leg, Masahiro had light shining from his arm, this action made the castle raise to the surface.

Lady Bat was consumed. He fell unconscious onto the floor.

"We're out of here" Alala and The Dark Lovers shouted before abandoning the castle.

"I guess, it's my turn" Lahua laughed "What wimps"

~Aquamarine Pearl Voice~

~Green Pearl Voice~

Hanon and Rina started singing but it didn't affect Lahua at all. Until they heard a battle cry.

~Purple Pearl Voice~

~Indigo Pearl Voice~

~Yellow Pearl Voice~

~Orange Pearl Voice~

"Karen, Noel, Coco, Seira, your free!" Hanon and Rina ran up to them and hugged them to death.

"How did you get out of those glass tubes?" Rina asked.

"Karen found a crack on her tube so she tried to break it and she did!" Coco explained hurriedly.

"But, our jobs not done we have to get, Lucia the keeper of the pink pearl, right?" Karen informed.

"How do you know?" Hanon questioned raising an eyebrow.

"When we were 'sleeping' we witnessed everything" Except for Lucia turning evil since, they turned her evil in a different room and told her to stay there until, they came and freed.

"If your done with your reunion, let's get started" Lahua said getting impatient.

"Leave them, Lahua their mine" A voice floated in the air.

A girl entered the room, she had pale light blonde hair in high pigtails held by black hair ties with pink, her eyes were a cold icy blue, she had a super idol outfit pink with black ruffles and she had head piece it was black with a pink gem in the middle, she was wearing a black clam shell pendent with dark magenta wings and she had a mermaid princess mike but the blue bits were black.

Everybody stared at the girl who just entered. Nobody spoke until Kaito said

"L…Lucia?"

* * *

Chapter 10 ~Things Left Unsaid/ Lucia's a Villain?~

"L…Lucia?" Kaito stammered out of his mouth.

She shot a glare at Kaito and said in an icy cold voice, "What do you want, if you guys have nothing to say then let's start, if you don't mind Lahua, I'd like to handle them myself" Lucia waving her hand queuing, Lahua to leave.

"But… Lucia, the plan said…" Lahua trembled since she knew Lucia was more powerful in this form.

"Change of plans, since those wimps fled." Lucia snapped back and sent a blast at Lahua, who disappeared into dust

"As I was trying to say, Pitchi Pitchi Dark Start!" Lucia cried as a smirk appeared on her evil looking face.

~Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darlin' you give love a bad name

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven then put me through hell

Chains of love got a hold on me

When passion's a prison you can't break free

Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah

Oh! There's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

(Bad name)

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

(Bad name)~

"Dark Shower Pitch!" Lucia winked and smiled evilly.

After the first verse the six fell on the floor, screaming and begging Lucia to stop.

"Surrendering all ready, you guys are real heroes" Lucia laughed while she rolled her eyes.

"Lucia" Kaito whispered as he tried getting up.

She shut him up by saying.

"Any last words" Lucia smiled devilishly.

"Yes, we actually do" Hanon nodded weakly.

"Lucia, we have some stuff that was left unsaid" Rina continued.

"You parents were killed by the black beauty sisters" Lucia's eyes widened.

"Those dirty little brats" Lucia's eyes formed tears, as she sank to her knees "How would you know?"

"We witnessed and heard everything, we heard their plan and everything?" Coco added as she nudged Kaito in the ribs.

"And I haven't officially introduced you to myself and my friends and twin" Kaito softly said while he started to change back to his human form.

Lucia eyes widened, right in front of her was, two guys she spent seven months with, Kaito and Gaito and the other two were the ones who she's known for almost two years Nagisa and Masahiro.

Kaito walked over to Lucia and knelt so he was next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Your wrong princess, I always loved you" Kaito whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Kaito" Lucia said softly, she brought the mike up to her lips, she stood up and sang, tears still streamed down her cheeks.

~I've been stranded on a lonely street

Got lost in the shadows

Fell hard in the battle

Heard cries and the suffering

Walked through the darkness

Left broken and heartless

I'm calling out, can you hear my voice?

I'm gonna find you through all the noise

You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do

Shine your light as I reach for you

~Lucia's pink pearl and her pendant faded to its original color and started to shine brightly~

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

It's the sound that I hear

Tells me not to give up

It breathes in my chest

And it runs through my blood

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

~Lucia's features and clothing fade back to normal. Everyone regained their strength and listened to Lucia's singing~

I've been told at least a thousand times

It's not worth the struggle

The hurt or the trouble

I keep running up to these front lines

No I wont surrender

I'll wait here forever

~The other mermaids started joining by doing the echo effects~

Standing here with my flag up high (woah)

Cant you see that it's worth the fight? (woah)

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

It's the sound that I hear

Tells me not to give up

It breathes in my chest

It runs through my blood (blood)

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love (woah)

I march across this battlefield

I'm screaming out

Can hear me now?

I'm holding on

I'll stand my ground

I'm screaming out

Can you hear me now?

~I'm glad your back, Lucia~ Kaito thought, as a smile crept onto his face~

My heart beats for love (beats for love)

My heart beats for love (beats for love)

It's the sound that I hear

Tells me not to give up

It breathes in my chest (chest)

And it runs through my blood

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

It's the sound that I hear

Tells me not to give up

It breathes in my chest

And it runs through my blood

My heart beats for love

My heart beats for love

Love (love, love, love)~

There was a clap that sent everyone shivers down their spine.

"I'm impressed, you were able to break our spell" Sheshe sounding impressed.

"Yes, so dearly truly" Mimi added.

"Don't look so impressed" Nagisa growled.

"Yeah, we could've been able to break that mere spell in seconds" Gaito continued with a glare.

Lucia stepped between Nagisa and Gaito.

"This ones for my mom and dad" She cried.

All the mermaids stepped in front with Lucia and chorused.

"Pitchi Pitchi Live Start"

~Once upon a broken heart

I was walking alone in the dark

Looking for a way to start again

What I wouldn't give for a friend

There was no love in my life

There was no light in my eyes

All the tears that I had cried and cried

Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true

But now I know that they really do

Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you

Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world

That I'd never seen

I woke up and fell into this dream

Happily ever after just took time

Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away

I could never dream of the day

That your love would come my way and stay

And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true

But now I know that they really do

Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you

Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world

That I'd never seen

I woke up and fell into this dream

Happily ever after just took time

Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels

This is the way I know it's real

'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true

But now I know that they really do

Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you

Just look at the sunshine, and you

Showed me a world

That I'd never seen

I woke up and fell into this dream

Happily ever after just took time

Once upon this broken heart of mine~

The Black Beauty Sisters screamed their heads off, begging them to stop.

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?"

"Mermaid Princess and Clan Princes, you have all done well, now I shall take the black beauty souls and everyone who co-operated with them, you have brought peace to the sea." A soft voice filled the room.

"Aqua-Regina Sama" They all cried softly except for Lucia who looked awestruck.

Aqua-Regina floated down to Lucia and cupped her cheek and said in an angel like voice.

"Welcome, back Princess Lucia"

"Thank You, all of you, for getting, Lucia back" And in a matter of seconds Aqua-Regina disappeared and the heroes and heroines teleported back at the peak.

Lucia ran up and hugged Kaito. She whispered softly in his ear,

"I finally found you, my prince"

"I'm glad, princess" Kaito replied back before he kissed her underneath the starry sky.


End file.
